Things Unsaid
by Summaiya Mahmood
Summary: TEMARORY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story is plain angst from start to finish. What can i say? I'm addicted to the stuff. So this goes out to all the angst lovers out there. I know the first chapter isn't sad at all but it was just a sort of introductry thing but it'll get better. So yeah enjoy, read and reveiw. **

**Oh and the song for this chapter is "6 months" by Hey Monday. It's a great song and I love the lyrics so check it out if you don't already know it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't nor will it ever be mine. Life sucks dosen't it?**

* * *

I was the first to arrive as usual. I always came early mostly just so I could be the first one to see him.

I know it's completely pathetic but that's just the way I feel.

Presently I was standing in the bar on Christmas Eve waiting for my best friend Edward to show up so that we could spend the evening together.

I had a crush on Edward since the day we met and my feelings for him kept growing stronger as the days passed by but for him we were just friends, nothing more.

I had never told him about my secret crush because I always thought it might end up ruining our friendship. Everyone could see how I felt about Edward except the subject in question.

Sometimes I thought that maybe he could see it but he purposefully ignored it.

I often wondered as I did now, what I would do if he didn't feel the same way about me.

Could I possibly move on?

But I cringed away from that thought, I could never do that, I was stuck being the best friend forever.

He never had a girlfriend and sometimes I teased him about it.

He always claimed that he was waiting for "The One" as he put it. The one who would love him just as much as he loved her, the one he could do anything for.

I secretly hoped that he would somehow see that I was the one but of course it was vain hope.

I knew Edward inside and out and I could tell that he thought of me nothing more then a friend.

Maybe someday…. Nah it was never going to happen and I knew it.

Oh well at least he didn't feel that way about someone else.

I could live with that.

I was lost in my thoughts and so was very surprised when I felt someone's hands cover my eyes and a velvety voice say, "Guess who?"

I laughed and turned around to face the god himself.

Honestly Edward's glory put the Greek gods to shame and I'm not even being biased.

He pulled me in to a hug and I felt the familiar spark of electricity which coursed through me every time he touched me.

How could he not feel that? It was so strong!

He surely had to have felt that.

Apparently he didn't feel it because he just pulled away to get a better look at me.

"My, my Isabella, how much you have grown."

I smacked him on the arm.

This was our inside joke.

I was really short. I mean no I wasn't _that_ short, my height was normal but I always looked really small next to Edward and so he teased me about it every time.

But I loved the way my name sounded like music on his tongue.

He led me to a table and sat down opposite to me.

I could see the people in the bar looking at us.

Everyone thought that Edward and I were dating because we spent so much time together but no matter how much I wanted that to be true it wasn't, but today I vowed to myself that I would tell him how I felt.

I had written it down in my New Year's resolution every year for the past who knows how many years but I always shied away from it, but not this time.

Today was the day I would finally tell him.

I'll just let the chips fall where they may because I'm tired of pretending that I don't love him when I do.

After we had ordered our drinks we talked for a bit about our jobs and such.

I was a physicatrist because "I saw the stuff people never put in to words" as Edward once put it.

I can't say that I agree with that statement.

It's just that I always see people's emotions written clearly on their faces even if they tried to lie about it.

I guess I was just really observant or whatever.

But I found that it was really rewarding for me to help others. To be there for someone when there was no one there for them.

I can't really explain it right but all I can say is that I'd never want to be anything else.

Edward on the other hand followed in his father, Carlisle's, footsteps and he was now a well known doctor and was famous among the ladies partly because of his good looks.

I joked to Edward sometimes that if he ever had the misfortune to kill a lady he could just flash the corpse a smile and she would sit right up.

But he also found peace in the fact that he could save another persons life because of what he did. I guess Edward and I both found it rewarding for us to help others.

Can't he see how much we have in common? It's like we were destined to be together as corny as it sounds.

I have never really been a great believer in happy ever after's but when I was with Edward I felt like anything was possible.

When he and I were together we were in a different world altogether.

Yes we were surrounded by people but we were always some how separated from them.

I know that sounds horribly cheesy but that is just the way it is and I love each and every second of it.

I don't know what I ever did to deserve a friend like him, even if he doesn't love me. I desperately wanted to be near him. It was like a magnetic pull, something which simply can't be ignored. I will not ignore it any longer.

I deserve to be happy too right?

I hadn't dated any one in hope that maybe Edward would ask me out. But apparently that wasn't going to happen and I was going to have to take matters in to my own hands before it would be too late.

I knew that he could get any girl he wanted and he probably doesn't, nor will he ever want me but I couldn't stop small buds of hope from sprouting in my chest. Even if he didn't feel the same way what's the worst that could possibly happen?

It would be awkward for a while but we would still remain friends right?

I just had to tell him. I felt like it was something I needed to do, for almost three years I had been helping other people with their problems but I had been blatantly ignoring my own. It was time I had straightened this out. And who knows maybe it'll be okay after all.

After we had ordered our drinks, or rather he ordered it for me because he already knew what I wanted he turned to me and his face was all serious but I could see a hint of something in his eyes. Excitement maybe?

"Okay so Bella I have to ask you something really important."

I just nodded curious as to why he was being so formal about it. Maybe…., No I will not let myself hope for something which will only be crushed.

"I have to tell you something too." Yep that was my brilliant way to start to tell him I loved him. I can almost hear the Dun Dun Dunn in the background.

Anybody else hear it?

He raised his eyebrows questioningly but I told him to go first. What can I say? I was curious.

My heart almost stopped as he pulled out a light blue tiffany & co. box from his pocket and placed it in front of me.

_Oh shit. I'm dreaming right? Crap I just hope I don't wake up before I get to open the box. Oh god please please don't let me wake up before I open the box. I will kill myself if I wake up now. _

I pinched myself once just to make sure I was still awake because I do have some really convincing dreams. Ouch ok defiantly felt that, this is the real deal.

I couldn't stop the tears of joy which began pouring down my face, wait till I tell Renee and Esme, oh they will be so happy, they've been waiting for this to happen for years and Charlie and Carlisle will be simply over the moon with joy.

Mrs. Edward Cullen, I must say I like the sound of that.

"Open it Bella". His velvety voice broke through my thoughts. Oh come on as if I didn't already know what was in the box. Even an idiot would have been able to tell what it was.

I opened it anyway just to appease him and there sat the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen. It was simple yet elegant and there was simply no other way to describe it, the ring was Edward. It showed his taste in it.

At that moment I knew that I was one of the happiest person alive. Little did I know how very wrong I was.

* * *

**A/N: As always reveiw and give me feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so here is another chapter and I hope you guys like it and thank you so much for your awesome response I mean really I didn't expect that for just the first chapter but hey who's complaining? definatly not me, Just keep the reviews rolling in, they make me immensely happy and I'll stop now because I'm starting to ramble. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. *Grr* If only I could! **

**And without further ado here is the second chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV:

"So do you like it?" He said after a long length of time in which I just stared at the ring in pure disbelief with tears streaming down my face.

He sounded like my opinion really mattered to him.

Would he buy me another ring if I said that I didn't like it or something? I mean didn't he already buy it?

I would even take a piece of rope as a ring if it came from him, didn't he know how desperately I had been waiting for this day to come?

I guess not.

I don't think I was quite capable of saying anything right now.

I couldn't even bring myself to tear my gaze away from the ring as though it would disappear the moment I looked away.

So I just nodded my head.

Liked it? I loved it! I wanted to tell him this but he spoke before I could.

"Good, that means she will like it too."

It took me a minute to process what he just said partly because I was trying to convince myself that I had imagined what he just said.

This ring wasn't for me was it? I would break down here and now if that were the case.

No, this isn't possible. Of course I'm just imagining it.

I had always been terrible at convincing myself.

I guess there was only one way to find out.

"Wh-What?"

I couldn't manage to speak. I couldn't even hear my own voice.

I barely mouthed the words but I think he understood what I said because he just cracked a smile and said

"Oh of course, I didn't tell you who the ring was for, well you'll just have to see for yourself because she's just about to arrive. I wanted it to be a surprise for you but I wanted your approval first because you are my best friend after all and by the looks of it you defiantly approve. Geez bells I thought you would at least give me a hug but you just sit there crying."

If he thought I was crying now wait till he saw me in a few minutes. I couldn't keep it inside much longer

I had to leave, NOW, while I was still able to walk.

The world had shattered leaving the shreds encasing me so that I could throb and bleed.

_Pull yourself together Swan! Now is not the time for this! _I shouted at myself inside my head.

I could break down all I wanted later. Right now I had to act my part as flawlessly as I could in my current emotional state.

I didn't want Edward to know what I initially thought of the ring.

I had to be happy for him because after all he deserved it.

I should have known better then this. Why in the world would he go for someone as plain and uninteresting as me when he could choose someone who was pretty?

I quickly got up and gave him a hug before my thoughts got the better of me and I would have to run outside.

I wonder who he _did_ choose though.

No I couldn't allow myself to think that because I might end up on the floor crying my heart out, or what's left of it anyway,I had to act appropriately or else he would be suspicious but I had to get out before she arrived.

I wouldn't be able to last through him getting down on one knee and…. I can't even complete that thought, it hurt just too much.

"Hey Edward I'm really busy tonight so…"

But I trailed off when I saw the most gorgeous women I had ever seen enter the restaurant and everyone turned to stare at her.

I mean I'm not kidding she looked like she belonged on a runway.

Why the hell is she here when she could go to some fancy restaurant?

I guess she was thinking something along the same lines as she assessed her surroundings.

Edward shot me a questioning look since he couldn't see Miss I'm-such-a-hot-and-classy-bitch as his back was to the door.

He turned around and smiled and waved at her to catch her attention and when she finally saw him she began walking towards our table looking into his eyes.

Oh please let her be looking at someone else and walking towards some other table please, please, please.

Wait why the hell am I so worried? It's not like they know each other or anything.

My mind must be playing tricks on me again. She must be one of his patients or something.

Or maybe…. I didn't dare complete that thought. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from bolting through the doors if I did.

She finally walked over to our table and I realized that she was even more beautiful up close with long, wavy blonde hair to her waist, creamy white skin and ocean blue eyes. She looked like something out of a fashion magazine and I took a huge hit on my already microscopic self esteem.

This was going to be hard, possibly the hardest thing I have, and will ever have to do but sometimes in life you just have to take everything that fate dishes your way with a smile, you just have to suck it up and act as if nothings wrong because there is no other choice.

You have to take pain no matter what and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I had already made the decision to be or rather act like I was happy for him and I will follow it, no matter what I will not let my feelings get in the way of Edwards happiness.

She leaned in to give him a kiss and this confirmed my suspicions.

Oh good god why cant for once in my life things go they way I want them to?

Was I born with some sort of curse on me or something?

Did I really do something this horrible to deserve such a punishment?

_Brain if you don't shut up right this instant you WILL regret it!_

While I was desperately trying to distract myself with anything and everything Edward started the introductions.

"Bella this is Rosalie, my girlfriend."

I could tell that he really wanted me to like her and so I put on a sincere smile and said hi to her and extended my hand towards her, after looking at my hand with a look of disgust on her face she looked at my face as if to ask whether I really expected her to shake my hand.

My smile faltered and I let my hands drop, she then sneered at me like a victorious soldier sneers down on his weaker opponent.

Why was she being so malicious?

She didn't even know me, this was the first time we met, how could I have possibly done something to make her hate me so much?

Maybe I was just imagining things.

But any way I will not let her get to me no matter what, I'm doing this for Edward and for Edward alone, she can just crawl in to a hole and die for all I care.

Luckily Edward didn't notice our pleasant exchange because he was searching for our waiter to order something for Rosalie.

Honestly did Edward really choose her?

She was not at all what I had expected but then again what did I really know of Edwards choice of girl?

We never really discussed it, I mean sure I had teased him about it that he shouldn't be picky or else he wont be able to find someone who would be able to deal with his large ego but he had always said that he wanted to marry someone just like me, he didn't go for looks.

We were fifteen then and apparently a lot had changed since then.

It was cruel of me to judge her; maybe she was a nice person once you got to know her.

It didn't seem like it though but whatever if this was Edwards's choice then who was I to say anything about it?

Rosalie was currently sitting on Edwards lap and as I watched he leaned in to whisper something in her ear and she looked him in the eye and nodded.

_Uh why was I still here? , Because I'm a total sucker for pain, right_.

Maybe I can just sneak out without them noticing me. They seem pretty occupied with each other I'm sure they wouldn't really notice.

She stood up with Edward, uh-oh I know what's going to happen next, I can still make it if I run, aww heck I'll crawl, just let me get out of here before….

He dropped down on one knee and grabbed the ring from the table, too late to run now might as well enjoy the show, wait Rosalie didn't notice the box? Really was she that stupid but then blonds are known to be rather dim….

He opened the box and said "Will you marry me?" simply without saying anything else, I noticed that he didn't say he loved her but oh well who cares really….

She said yes, of course but there was no glow on her face like there should have been, she wasn't even smiling or staring in to his eyes she was frowning at the ring and then she said "Edward could you get me another ring please? The diamond's too small in this one, I can barely see it"

I nearly burst out laughing.

What was Edward thinking?

This thought triggered something.

Yes what was he thinking? Why her?

Okay now I seriously need to get out of here before I end up doing something I would regret later like stabbing Rosalie or something but come to think of it why would I ever regret doing that?

I ran towards the exit shouting a hasty goodbye to Edward and not meeting his eye, before I could get my hands on a knife.

Edward would not thank me for murdering his fiancé.

That hurt. Edward has a fiancé, he's marrying someone else.

I took off running towards my apartment building which was ten blocks from here, how I managed to make it there without tripping once I will never know but I didn't stop once until I was inside my apartment where I was finally able to break down and cry and let the pain take over.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I wont know until you tell me so leave me review. I'd love to hear your thoguhts on the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that I have been grossly neglecting this story **_**but**_**, and here's the silver lining, I fully intend to finish it now that summer is here again.**

**Oh and there is minor swearing in this chapter.**

**The songs for this chapter are: "Nothing like you and I" by The Perishers and "You Wouldn't Like" Me by Tegan and Sara. They are great songs and I highly recommend that you listen to them. **

**So as always Read. Review. Enjoy. (And try to guess who the **_**mystery man**_** is)**

**

* * *

**

It has been precisely a week since the "incident" as I like to call it.

I remember precisely how long it has been because it has been one week since I left my apartment, one week I spent crying, one week since I ate anything except ice cream, one week since I picked up the phone and one week since I had any sort of contact what so ever with Edward.

He didn't call or come to visit or even text me though of course I didn't expect him to come because he obviously must have been busy with his *shudder* fiancé all week but it still hurt.

My only comfort has been Ben and Jerry's and "House" re-runs.

I haven't even been sleeping well because every time I closed my eyes I saw the scene in the restaurant played itself in my mind over and over again.

I knew I should have left when I could.

I realized how ridiculous I am being and that it was time for me to stop the tears and lock them away for a rainy day and face the world with a smile.

I will not let this keep me down.

It's not the end of the world and I always knew this would happen one day.

Just as I was thinking of wiping away my tears and getting off my pathetic ass to check my messages the door of my apartment literally flew off its hinges and there stood none other then Emmet himself in all his massive glory.

He stopped just outside the doorway for a second to stare appreciatively at my door, which was now hanging off on one of its hinges, with the air of an artist examining a masterpiece, before finally coming inside.

All this time I hadn't moved an inch from the couch, which I had been my constant place of occupation, except for bathroom breaks of course.

I didn't wasn't to attract his attention to me sooner then necessary because I knew that my face was still covered in tears.

His eyes inevitably found me; I mean I wasn't really that difficult to miss since I was sitting right in the middle of the room, and they widened considerably as they took in my haggard appearance.

He shouted something which sounded very much like "Found her" to someone standing outside and then he marched right in and gave me a bone crushing hug.

I realized that Jasper and Alice had also entered the room behind him.

Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were all very close friends.

We had graduated together from college in Seattle and now we all had jobs here in NYC.

Emmet had his own gym and was a personal trainer, Alice was a designer and the proud owner of several boutiques and her own line of clothing, her fiancé Jasper was a journalist for which I envied him greatly as it would have been my second career choice.

"Bella why didn't you answer your phone? I called you so many times! And look at you, you are a mess and trust me that's saying something since you don't really try to look good on a daily bases…"

And just like that off went Alice's train of not-so-inner monologues and I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon.

Emmet proceeded to clean the room of empty ice cream buckets and used tissues.

Jasper, being his understanding self, realized that I needed space and just looked at me in the comforting way that only he could manage and all of a sudden I wasn't so upset about the fact that Alice was planning on a night out and playing Bella Barbie for the millionth time.

No one inquired after my rather cluttered state because everyone knew.

There were no secrets in our friendship which, though was annoying sometimes, I was grateful for today because I don't think I would have liked to explain the proceedings of last week to them.

True to her word Alice dragged me to my room and promptly shut the door on the boy's faces.

Thank god I didn't have a roommate; I do not want to know what people would make of Alice.

Upon opening the door of my closet she uttered a moan like a tormented soul.

I thought at first that something was actually wrong with her but it was my clothes or lack off that was the problem.

Alice being Alice of course was equipped for such moments of crises and she took out several almost Bella sized clothes which no one but her could have managed to fit into her Louis VItton hand bag.

A flurry of clothes, makeup brushes, shoes and god knows how many hours later I was standing outside a night club, squished between Alice and Jasper with Emmet leading the way.

On going inside I took one look at the sweaty, tightly jammed bodies on the dance floor and turned to the bar.

Emmet followed me to a pair of bar stools while Alice towed an unwilling Jasper to the dance floor.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emmet said giving me reassuring dimpled smile.

I couldn't ask for better friends.

They never poked or prodded, they let me come to terms what I was feeling and then took me to a ludicrous night out.

"No Emmet I do not want to talk about the fact that my best friend proposed to some girl that I never even knew about and she was the worst possible choice for him. And need I mention the fact that I am in love with said best friend or the fact that she is a bitch?"

But he was looking at someone over my shoulder. "Good because here he comes"

And before I put in so much as a "Huh?" and turned around there stood Edward wearing, well it doesn't matter what he wears since he looks good in every thing.

I think I almost smiled until I saw _her_ on his arm.

I turned back to Emmet and fiercely whispered: "You knew he would be here?"

He looked apologetically at me before adding: "He wanted us to meet her."

Well of all the beastly things in this god forsaken universe.

But now that I had gotten over the initial shock I was good with this news.

I wasn't going to let some guy ruin this evening for me, even if that guy was my former best friend.

Yes I said former; I had usurped him of his title.

Childish I know but I had a feeling that he wasn't going to live up to that title anymore.

He introduced her to Emmet while I completely ignored him and while waiting for Alice and Jasper to come back from the dance floor he sidled over to me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bells? Why can't you be happy for me for once?"

The nerve of the guy!

_He did not just say that!_

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? Why are you talking to me like that? I have always been happy for you!"

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it now does it."

I looked into his eyes, trying to find a trace of the old Edward, of _my_ Edward but I couldn't find it.

He was a completely different person.

If I had met him on the street I wouldn't have said that he was the same person.

"You know what Edward? Just forget about it!"

"No! You obviously have something crucial on your mind, well spit it out already."

Alice, who I didn't notice until then, stepped in between us which was just as well because otherwise I might have said something that I would regret later.

I had never seen Edward like this before and it took me wholly off guard but loosing my temper at him wasn't going to help much.

"Guys, guys, I thought we were here to have fun, remember?"

I took a deep breath and forced myself to look away from him.

I smiled at her and said "I'm sorry, where were we before Jerk face here began chewing my head off? So Alice, Jasper, this is Edward's fiancée Rosalie as I'm sure you know."

The change in my demeanor was so swift that everyone just stared at me for a second.

Alice then turned to Edward and said menacingly: "If you ever talk to Bella like that again I will cut off your man things and feed them to you understood?"

She looked so threatening then that one did not notice her diminutive size.

Not waiting for an answer she turned to Rosalie and smiled like an angel straight from heaven.

"You must think that we go on like that on a daily bases but I assure you, you wont be entertained by the Bella and Edward special again anytime soon."

And then turning to the rest of us she said: "Alright everyone on the floor, its party time, and yes I mean you too Bella" She added when I tried to hide behind Emmet.

"Fine"

The DJ was playing "Miss Murder" by AFI so I grabbed Emmet's hand and went to the dance floor without looking at Edward.

I was grateful that Alice had refrained from dressing me in something absurdly revealing.

I had a simple black dress on which was off the shoulders and came till my knees.

I was also mercifully also wearing flats.

I normally don't dance but I felt that I needed to be different from my usual self tonight.

I didn't like the person that I had become.

A random guy asked me to dance after that and I would have turned him down if it wasn't for one of Alice's death glares.

I noticed that everyone was on the dance floor.

Emmet was now dancing with another girl, Jasper with Alice and Edward with Rosalie Of course.

The next song was "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for soup, followed by "In My Head" by Jason Dorula and then "Imma Be" by the black eyed peas.

By the time "Beautiful" by Akon came on I could feel Edwards glare burning a hole into my head but I refused to even spare him a glance.

I looked at my partner again and he seemed familiar. "Hey do I know you from some place?"

"Not unless you know where Forks is." He said laughing.

Now I recognized him, he was in High School with me and Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all a big thank you to : IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder, TwilightFanatic247 and pandalover20 for the wonderful reviews. Way to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside guys. Thank you also to anyone who added me to their favorite and/or alert lists.**

**Secondly, I do not have any sort of schedual for updating but I intend to update every other day, maybe every day. **

**Thirdly, sorry to disappoint you : IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder but its not James, your first guess was of course right and don't worry he wont be the creepy one in this story. **

**The songs for this chapter are: Belle Of The Boulevard by Dashboard Confessional and Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt**

**So Read, Review and Enjoy! =)**

* * *

"Jacob Black? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I'll hazard a wild guess but I think I'm dancing, so how do you know my name?"

"What you don't recognize me?"

"Not at the very least. Am I supposed to?"

"Picture me with more clumsier and awkward. Bella Swan remember?"

"Jingle bells? No way!"

"I hate that nickname! You know I hate it." But I still smiled at him.

"Wow look at you Miss hot stuff, no wonder I didn't recognize you, you look so different. You look like… a girl."

I slapped his arm "Gee thanks for noticing that Sherlock, all this is thanks to tinker over there." I said pointing to Alice who was too wrapped up with dancing to notice me. "Her bad influence rubbed off on me. Cant say that I'm surprised though, pixies like her always have a way of sneaking into stuff."

He threw back his head and laughed, he was just like I remembered him.

Charlie and his dad always went fishing together back when I was in high school and left us together to forge for our own amusement.

He was the kind of guy that you were always comfortable around, you could talk to him about anything and everything.

It was no wonder that we became good friends in such a short while.

I realized how much I had missed him over these past years, neither of us deliberately stopped contact but we were both so busy with classes and later with our jobs that we never had time to keep up with the calls and e-mails.

Eventually though both of just stopped calling the other.

I was about to suggest that I introduce him to my friends since no one really knew much about my life in forks but I was cut off by Edward coming from behind Jacob.

I shot him a questioning look but he ignored me.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" he said in a silky voice.

I hadn't noticed that a slow dance had come on and I was currently swaying in Jacobs arms.

To Jacob Edward may have seemed polite but I knew him long enough to hear the anger in his voice.

_Here comes round two_, I thought bitterly.

I looked around and saw Rosalie heading for the bathroom, probably to apply more makeup on that toad like face of hers as if she needed to look like more of a hooker.

I shook my head at the thought.

Jacob was glancing between Edward and I trying to judge if there was something going on between us.

I cleared his doubt by saying "Yes we would actually." curtly and grabbing Jacob's hand I led him back to the bar.

"Stupid Martha fudger." I said under my breath but Jacob heard it.

"And what in the world is a Martha fudger?"

I giggled this one was definatly going in my Best Alternative Cuss Words book.

"Well, you see I don't like swearing out right so I invent alternatives."

He laughed, "Remind me why we ever stopped talking?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

I saw Alice and Jasper taking a break from dancing and coming towards us.

Alice was wearing one of her annoying knowing smiles, the kind of smug smile that always seem to convey the same message every time, and that message was Told You So.

"Jacob this is Alice the one who corrupted my youthful innocence and her fiancé Jasper."

He tried to shake hands with Alice but she surprised him by giving him a hug.

"Hey, why don't I get a better introduction? I helped corrupt you too." Jasper said playfully.

"What can be a better introduction then being beau to the notorious Alice Brandon? If you can manage the herculean task of a daily life with her then its all the introduction you will ever need."

Alice just stuck her tongue out at me like she was five.

Jacob and I talked for a long time sitting at the bar, me sipping water and him downing shots like they were nothing.

Sometime in between Alice and Jasper disappeared amongst the dancers once more.

Emmet had gone home with a hooker like girl, not the same one that he was dancing with.

At least someone here is going to get lucky tonight. I thought sulkily

And I don't know where he and Rosalie had run off to.

But Jacob was great company.

I can't remember ever having laughed so hard.

Before I knew it we were exchanging stories and he was coming up with some pretty good cuss alternatives too.

My favorite was Son of a Twisted Swizzle Stick.

Then Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls started playing, this has been mine and Edwards favorite song for a long time, we always sang along to it no matter where we were.

I hadn't enjoyed anyone's company this much since….

The song tugged my heart as a distant memory came back to me.

_Edward and I were sitting on a swing in his backyard. It was a beautiful night filled with stars. My head was resting on his shoulder. We were back in forks, back in high school. Suddenly a falling star shot across the sky. "Quick make a wish Bells." Said the teenage version of Edward beside me._

_He closed his eyes to make a wish but I had my eyes open drinking in his face, a slight wind ruffled my hair. He opened his eyes. "So what did you wish for?" I asked. He looked into my eyes for a second and I couldn't help but wish that he was thinking of the same thing as I was. Please oh gods of spreading justice to the good people of Forks please let this be it. "If I told you what it was it wouldn't come true now would it?" He said with his eyes twinkling in the silver moonlight_

And just like that I was crippled. Stupid song, it triggered that memory.

"Are you okay Bella? You look like someone just ran over your puppy."

I rolled my eyes at him "You know how much I hate dogs Jake" I said absentmindedly.

"Hey I'll just be back in a sec kay? I'm going to get the song changed, it's getting to me."

He looked confused but I got up and went over to the DJ anyway.

Upon reaching the raised platform I was surprised to find Edward beside it.

"What you aren't going to sing Iris?" He seemed so much like his old self now.

"Not tonight no."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted before I just…"

But I didn't get to hear the rest of it because behind him came the hound from hell herself.

_Sweet mother of pearl._

"Hello again Bella." She said.

Her nails were painted red and gleamed in the dim lighting of the club.

_Talons_ I thought.

She traced one nail on Edwards arm before resting her head on his shoulder.

_She's marking her territory_.

"So when's the happy day?" I asked trying to lighten the suddenly awkward mood.

"Two months from now, oh and by the way" she said turning to Edward "I don't think I can make this wedding happen all by myself, I would be so glad if there was someone who could assist me."

She half glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

There aint no way in hell am I ever going to…..

But before I could finish that thought Edward spoke up.

"I'm sure Bella would be more than happy to help you out whenever you need it."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh but surely Bella has so many other important stuff to do. She has a busy life after all. Don't you Bella?"

All right that's it, this one's going down.

Before I could give the arrogant toe rag a piece of my mind I saw Edward look at me pleadingly with those signature puppy dog eyes.

Honestly who the hell invented this trick anyway?

Even the people who thought little puppies were a worthless pile of crap fell for it.

Be the bigger person.

I took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on my face and said, "Sure I'd be more then happy to help, just tell me when and where."

I could see Edwards's silent thank you. I narrowed my eyes at him to show that I wasn't doing this for him.

I was doing this due to purely goodness of heart and if he thought otherwise well then he was sadly mistaken.

"So I guess I'll catch you guys later?"

And without waiting for an answer I turned and walked straight out to the parking lot forgetting all about Jacob.

When I went into the parking lot I saw that Alice's car was missing.

Emmet had also gone home and I don't know if Jacob was still here or not.

My only option was to get a ride with Edward and endure Rosalie.

I looked around but with a sinking feeling I saw a very familiar silver Volvo pulling out of the parking lot and speeding away.

So I was stranded outside a night club with no money, no cab in sight, I didn't even know what part of the city I was in, I couldn't call Alice because of course my phone was at the bar and surely no one would miss a chance of stealing a blackberry.

I briefly wondered if I would become like one of those raped and murdered cases that you heard about all the time on the news.

Cornered by a group of psychopaths in a dark alley, alone with no one to call for help, no one who would hear my screams.

The horn of a car broke into my reverie and I saw a black motor cycle coming towards me with a leather jacket clad Jacob in the front and no helmet.

"Need a lift stranger?" He said grinning.

I pretended to contemplate for a bit. "Hmm I don't know, my mama always warned me not to accept lifts from dark and drunk leather jacket wearing strangers on motor bikes. "

He laughed shaking his head. "Just get on jingle Bells."

And taking my hand he pulled me over to his bike.

I got on and after a silent inner battle put my arms around his waist as he started the engine and speeded down the road.

I saw him smile a bit when I did that, "Hey, hey, hey, don't get any funny ideas. I may look small but I carry a taser with me at all times."

"Yeah I wouldn't put it paste you, being chief swans daughter and all." I playfully slapped his arm.

And just like that for a few blissful minutes I forgot all about Edward and his lunacies.

Sometimes all you need to help you get through is a motor cycle ride well over the speed limit, on a dark road with an old friend you hadn't thought of in years.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Big Shout out to: dark but so Lovely, pandalover20, TwilightFanatic247 and IGotObsessiveCullenDisorder you guys rock. Thank you to anyone who fav/alerted me. **

**Songs for this chapter are: Hollaback girl-Gwen Stefani , Gravity-Sara Barellis (B. pov)**

**Song playing at the party when Edward and Bella talk: Sway by The Perishers**

**Read. Reveiw and Enjoy.**

* * *

When I finally got home after saying goodbye to Jacob my blackberry showed that it was one o' clack in the morning.

It turns out that Jacob had pocketed my Blackberry for me for which I was eternally grateful, that thing was my life.

Thank god I didn't have work tomorrow, normally I loved what I did but it was nights like these that made me bless whoever invented the weekend system.

Christmas was over so it was back to work on Monday morning and boy was I looking forward to that. Working hard would mean that I wouldn't have time to think of what a mess my life had become, it would mean some normalcy. I really needed some sense in my life right now.

I went through the usual night time rituals: changing into PJ's, brushing my teeth etc, and got into bed grateful for the fact that I didn't have any alcohol in my system and wouldn't have to face a raging hangover in the morning.

Just as I was about to shut my eyes my Blackberry beeped.

I looked at the screen and Edwards's number was flashing on it.

I repressed the urge to hang up and answered it instead.

"Oh for the love of God, what do you want?"I said.

"Bella?" I didn't expect her to be on the phone.

"Oh I'm sorry Rosalie; I thought you were….."

"Edward? Yeah but now that you know I'm not lets get down to business. Our engagement party is on Monday evening at Edwards's apartment, dress formally if you can."

I'll show that white trash what's formal. Then I heard Edwards voice in the background.

"Rosalie what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just giving _our _Bella the invite to the party."

_Our Bella? _

_OUR BELLA?_

There was nothing less hers in this world then me.

I was about to hang up on her when she said, "Bella dear, don't be late." In a sickly sweet voice that made me want to puke my guts out then she hung up.

That's it, I didn't want to bring in reinforcements but she was forcing me to fight back.

If that _dog_ thought that she could walk all over me then she hadn't seen what Bella Swan was capable of.

And with thoughts of revenge on my mind I dropped off to sleep.

My dreams that night were, well to be honest I didn't mind them.

They kept changing but all I can remember was that they all involved me hurting Rosalie in one way or another.

My favorite was the one in which I was throttling her with her own wedding dress.

I wasn't usually I violent person but people like her just brought out the worst in me.

Today was Sunday so I slept in a bit, then went into the kitchen for some coffee. I was sitting on top of the counter swinging my legs singing along to "Mustang Sally" by Wilson Picket which was playing on the radio with my coffee cup in hand.

"_**One of these early mornins', yeah  
Woow!  
Gonna be wipin' yo weepin' eyes  
H'uh!  
What I said, now**_

**Look-a-here!**  
**I bought you a brand new Mustang**  
**A nineteen sixty-five, h'uh!**  
**Now you come around**  
**Signifyin', now woman**  
**You don't wanna let me ride**

**Mustang Sally, now baby**  
**Oh Lord!**  
**Guess you better slow that Mustang down**  
**H'uh! oh Lord!**  
**Listen, you been runnin' all over town**  
**OOOW!**  
**I have to put your flat feet on the ground**  
**H'uh!**  
**What I said now, yeah"**

My Blackberry beeped again and this time an unknown number flashed on the screen.

What was with people calling me when I wasn't in the mood to pick up the phone?

"Hello?"

"Jingle hey, Its me Jacob."

"How'd you get my number?" I asked, pretty sure that I didn't give it to him last night.

"I took it." He sounded smug, like a school boy who had successfully stole candy from a baby.

I turned down the volume of the radio.

"Are you listening to Mustang Sally?"He asked.

"Yeah so?"

"It's not such a great song is it?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is. Everyone loves that song."

"Do not"

"Do too."

I realized that we sounded like five year olds but what the heck?

"Do not."

"Jacob, you sir, are a block of cheese."

"Why thank you, I'm out of cheese and I needed to make a sandwich." I laughed.

"So what's up Bell's. Got anything special planned for today?"

"It's a Sunday Jacob. What do you think I would be doing? Oh wait that reminds me, will you be my date for this thing that I have to go to?"

"Easy Bella, you have to make an appointment if you want this hot piece of candy. There's a long line of girls just begging for a date. I can't drop them all and go out with you."

"Quit fooling around Jake, I need to show up a certain floozy and what better way to do that then to bring you and rub it in her face. She's probably thinking that I'll come alone anyway."

"Oh." He sounded strangely disappointed.

"Is that disappointment I hear in your voice Sir Cheese-A-Lot?"

"Yeah, I could have gone out with some other random hot chick." He said laughing.

"Aww you think I'm hot? That's the sweetest thing I have ever heard coming from a hunk of cheese."

We made plans for Monday night and after a few more jokes we hung up.

Stage one for getting back at that scarlet she-witch complete.

I called Alice next and this time I was the one who asked her for a makeover.

I told her all about Rosalie's antics and she was just as mad as I was and encouraged me to suck it to her. She even asked me if I wanted her to hang "that banshee up by her who-ha"

I laughed so hard at that, that there were tears in my eyes.

After making these arrangements I proceeded to clean up my apartment but there really wasn't much to do since it was already spotless.

I then made myself a sandwich and watched house re-runs all day.

* * *

"So Nathan tell me about this dream that you have been having."

It was Monday morning; I was in my office with Nathan a patient of mine who had been coming to me for a few months.

He was seventeen and was traumatized because he had seen his mother being murdered in front of him by a violent boyfriend of hers.

Though this happened when he was just thirteen he had never really gotten over it.

When he was first brought here by his aunt he was a silent dark and brooding person who didn't say a word to me for two weeks.

I could understand that because most people don't want to share their weaknesses to a complete stranger but he had progressed so much in these past few months that it was incredible.

"So I am running through what seems like a forest, there are a lot of trees. I am alone. It's night but there is a silvery sort of light coming from the center of the forest. That is where I am always headed but I never reach it because whenever I get close I hear this long wail like someone being tortured. Then a hand grabs me from behind pulling me back to where I started."

Nathans time was up so I told him to write all of his dreams down, every single detail that he remembered, anything new and show it to me next time.

He went out but I sat staring at the door for a long time after he had left.

I just felt so bad for the kid.

It was lunch break now and I was planning to head out for lunch today when the door was wrenched open by Alice.

"Next time please, try to open the door like a normal human being."

"Well hello to you too."

We headed out to a dinner across the road.

Alice ordered a sub but I ordered a triple fudge banana split.

Alice raised her eyebrow at me.

I shrugged.

"I want to get my vibe up, listening to Nathan always bring me down."

She nodded understandingly.

We discussed work for a bit but were interrupted by the arrival of Emmet who just happened to choose the same dinner for lunch too.

I didn't believe him; he could smell my dessert from a mile away.

Sure enough as soon as he sat down he snatched up my split and began devouring it.

"Get you own!" I shrieked.

But he just smiled his dimply at me and went on eating.

I pouted at Alice but she would never take my side against him.

When it comes to dessert everyone knows not to mess with Emmet McCartney.

"So who are you bringing for the party?" I asked Emmet once he had finished eating.

"I'll just pick someone up from there." I crinkled my nose at the way he said that.

After lunch I headed back to work leaving Emmet and Alice bickering over who was going to pay the bill.

They both didn't want to pay it since according to them they each paid it every time.

I shook my head; I knew they were both wrong because it was always me who paid for it.

A few patients and a short drive home later I was sitting in front of my dressing table in my room while

Alice was fussing over me.

She wouldn't let me see my dress because it was a surprise. I hoped it wouldn't be too revealing.

After hair and makeup she made me stand up and close my eyes.

I could here her unzipping the garment bag and when I opened my eyes I was looking at the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

The dress was made of dark blue satin with a fitted bodice but it flowed like water around the waist and stopped at my knees, it also wasn't a strapless so I was happy.

She eased the dress over my head and zipped it up.

It looked even better on.

I couldn't wait to see the look on Jacobs face.

If he thought I looked like a girl in jeans just wait till he see's me in a dress.

She made me twirl in front of her.

"That dress is an Alice original, one of a kind."

"Thank you Alice."

"No problem now I just need to get ready and then I'll drive us over."

"Oh I forgot to tell you Alice Jakes dropping me. He's my date for the party."

I had my back to her when I said this but I immediately felt all five foot seven of Alice latch on to me to give me a hug.

"My little girl is finally becoming a woman."

I smacked her arm. The door bell rang and I said bye to Alice, picked up my black clutch and headed out.

Jake wolf whistled when I came out of the house but smiled to show me that he was just kidding.

We arrived but this wasn't where the party was.

"I thought the party was at Edwards's apartment."

"This is the address that you gave me."

Sure enough there was Alice getting out of her car.

How she beat us here I don't want to know but she looked fabulous.

We got out of the car and walked towards her.

"Hey Alice I thought the party was at Edwards?"

"This is Edwards." She looked at me strangely.

"No this isn't…."

I trialed off, unless he changed his apartment.

"He didn't tell you about this? We all knew."

I gave her a look which said obviously and we went inside.

It was time to face the dirty mistress.

Well technically Edward and I weren't married but she came between us all the same.

Alice went to find Jasper and Jacob grabbed my hand and made a bee line to where the food was piled up on the table.

I laughed.

Men and food.

I talked to Jacob all the time, Alice and jasper talked with us for a bit but when "Low" by Flo Rida came on she couldn't resist the dance floor and they left.

She always loved that song.

There were so many people that I didn't know here.

The pace was packed but I didn't like Edwards's new apartment.

It was bigger and fancier sure but it didn't feel like his apartment. His personality didn't ring out of it.

I continued talking to Jacob even when the bride to be descended to a round of applause or when I saw pale skin and a tux next to her, I didn't even turn around.

A waiter was passing with champagne flutes and I grabbed one and downed it in a gulp.

"Slow down Bella what's wrong." Asked Jacob concerned but I shook my head and motioned him to keep talking.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around only to have my breathe taken away.

It was Edward looking like he had just stepped off the rank.

I took a deep breathe and smiled at him.

"Hey, Congratulations."

"Thanks, Bella I just wanted to say how sorry I am for everything, I shouldn't have yelled at you at the bar…" But I lost myself in his green eyes and didn't hear any more.

"Don't be silly Edward, you don't have to apologize for anything." Yeah I was the one who fell in love with you I added in my head.

"So we cool?" He asked in a fake African American accent.

"Yeah we're cool as long as you promise me not to use that accent in public again."

He smiled.

Then unexpectedly he hugged me.

I breathed in his scent.

If only time could stop right now.


End file.
